The Dying Wish Before Darkness
by Dark Bia
Summary: Summary inside. All you need to know is Warshipping. So SetoXAlister incase you didn't know.
1. Insanity

So Summary: Darkness has attacked Allister's mind and has split it into two sections, his concious mind which is totally clueless to whats happening and his sub concious mind that knows everything about Alister and is trying to give him happiness before he . The biggest thing Alister had been denying his concious mind was his love for Seto Kaiba, but given the short time left his Sub Concious mind plans to make him face it.

Hey dudes this is my second attempt at a fanfic, so please leave me some reviews, pretttyyy pplleeassse =D

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing yugioh characters, although I do own Batoni and Minks but thats all =/.

Enjoy!

* * *

INSANITY

_God damn bastard... calling me out of work in the middle of the day!_ Kaiba stormed down the brightlyy lit hallways. It had been hours since Alister had called him. When his secretary first told him who was calling he considered not taking the call at all. Something in his gut like curiosity told him to do it despite the time it would be wasting.

_Kaiba took the phone to his ear, immediately he knew something was wrong. Alister's voice was completely different than what he was used to. There wasn't a hint of the attitude or snide commentary it was just distant, raspy. He didn't sound like himself at all, he sounded sick. The few words he said barely mattered because the voice already had Kaiba rearranging his schedule to leave work as soon as possible._

_"Kaiba listen... I've got something to say to you. You might get a real kick out of it. Hell of a situation I fell into," his voice was laced with somber sarcasm._

_"Alister I don't have time for your games," Kaiba snarled, typing away on his keyboard none the less._

_"Hardly a game. This probably won't come back to you if you don't come see me..." the line went silent._

_"Alister?"_

_"No, actually if you don't come it won't bother you at all," His voice was distant, all sarcasm gone. " I'd just like to have a word with you in person."_

_kaiba wanted to yell, scream at him for wasting his time. But his guts refused to let that be so. "Where are you?"_

And with in two hours he was on his way to an apartment building down town. The door man let him right in without question. He was oddly surprised to find Alister living in such a nice place, he was expecting something run down, maybe abandoned.

There were only a few doors on the whole floor. Door number four was just where he was heading, he stopped before it, wondering if he really should go inside. A thousand things went through his mind. It could be another revenge trap that he was walking into, or maybe Alister wanted to apologize for everything. He reached for the door knob and stopped cold, _What if this is a bad idea? What if this changes my life?_

He literally shook the thought from his head, he was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. nothing as simple as Alister could change his life. He hadn't the last time and he wouldn't this time. Without another thought he pushed open the door, there in the room standing by the window was Alister. He seemed just the same as when Kaiba had last seen him red hair, dark clothes. Except his shirt and gloves were missing leaving him looking bare.

"I came like you asked. Whats the meaning of all this?" Kaiba snarled as he stepped into the room not closing the door behind him.

Alister remained where he was not turning to look at him, "Kaiba theres something weird going on. Something dark. I don't know what or why but it's here."

kaiba rolled his eyes, "Great more Magic talk just what I want to waste my time on."

"Such an ignorant fool. After everything you've been through, we've been thr-. Alister cut himself off, snapping his mouth shut. He put a bare hand against the window seal as if using it for support. His hands balled into fist and his whole body stiffened as if he was in pain and agony. But Kaiba was too caught up in himself to notice any of it.

"That's none of your business!" Kaiba became defensive, he knew something was out there. He had more important things to do than admit to it. He didn't have time for games and magic, he had a business to run and a brother to take care of. " I don't care if you stalked me for years, it doesn't concern you. Yugi and his childish games, hah pharaohs and priest. Give me a break." He let out a cruel laugh.

Alister stopped him cold," Yeah you're right. I'm sorry Seto."

"What did you say?" Kaiba's cool control slipped for a moment and he felt dumb founded. He took another step towards Alister.

"I'm sorry," Alister turned to face him for the first time, his eyes were sad and filled with some unrecognizable emotion. His legs gave out and he fell into the wall, sliding down it to the floor. Kaiba stared at him confused and oddly concerned. There it was again, the weird tone in his voice like on the phone.

"Alister." The word was almost a whisper and Kaiba found himself walking further into the room. He was drawn to the strange man in a way he couldn't explain.

Alister pulled a knee up to his chest and rested his head onto it. "I'm sorry for asking you to believe in it again. For asking anything of you after everything I did. You didn't have to come. I'm glad you did." Kaiba remained where he was unable to find anything to say. For once he had no witty remark.

"Some darkness. It's inside of us, it's killing him. Ripping him apart, I can't save him for long. No I don't think anyone can save him, but maybe I can get a peaceful death. We deserve that much right? We weren't total monsters right?" Alister tilted his head so that he could look at Kaiba. Metallic eyes locked with crystal blue, a contrast of pain in one and confusion in the other.

Kaibas felt himself falling into Alister's words. He stopped and shook the throughts away, _this is only a game, _he told him self. "Stop these stupid games. You're talking like a crazy person! What would your brother say if he could see you like this?"

"Seto." One word stopped Kaiba's rambling again. "Alister's gone right now. I couldn't stop the darkness, hes gone right now. He has to come back soon or we're going to die. Please Seto, "He moved from sitting of his butt to sitting on his knees, tears pooling in his eyes. "Please save him from this just a little longer!"

Kaiba's mind went in a million directions. Alister was crying? And he was talking like a psycho His mind was telling him to run the other direction. But his gut, damn the thing, was screaming at him to believe Alister. His mind drifted back to the plane, his heart had sympathized with Alister then, and was once again doing the same. Something in his eyes screamed honesty.

Before Kaiba could make a decision Alister doubled over and lay on his side gasping for air. "Alister!" He was at his side in a few strides, he flipped him over on his back. The red head's face was twisted in agony, his body jerking in pain as he grabbed at Kaiba's trentcoat.

Kaiba didn't waste another moment, he scooped Alister into his arms and was out the door in a flash. The red head calmed down and went completely limp in his arms. He knew there was one person who could help Alister if any one could. Whatever was going on was far beyond doctors. He knew he was going to hate himself for it later. But then if Alister made it through, maybe he could let it go.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

What did you dudes think? Please review. I already have the majority of the story planned out play by play I just gotta write it down. Blah.


	2. A Spark

A SPARK A RISES

The doors to the elevator opened and Kaiba was out of them in a flash. As he approached the door with Alister still in his arms the doorman jumped from his seat. His hat fell off revealing a mass of red hair in the haste of rushing to the door.

"Mr. Kaiba whats going on?" The young boy asked. Kaiba barely cared to pay him mind. He nodded to him understanding. "Please take care of him." Kaiba barely grunted at him as he strode through the door and down the steps.

The chauffeur was waiting with the door to the limo open. Kaiba slid in with Alister still in his arms."Go to the mansion now!" He was yelling so fiercely the driver practically slammed on the gas.

Kaiba's head was spinning with confusion. So many questions with no answers, only more confusion. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed how close he was holding Alister to his chest. His red hair cradled in Kaiba's hand. When he had calmed down he could feel Alister's heart beat all through his own body. Suddenly he spoke though the only coherent word was Seto.

"Alister we're on our way to get you help." His heart was racing, he was losing his cool.

The red head's eyes barely opened toward's Kaiba. "Seto you're so controlling..." his voice trailed off, Kaiba just rolled his eyes. "This really isn't the time."

"You really are though. And so bossy with your big company. Stupid, selfish bastard. Always ready to lash out..." Kaiba just rolled his eyes again, _When you're better I'll show you a lashing._ His mind started flood with irritation and he began to drop his hold on Alister. Until hes heart stopped cold when he heard Alister's words.

"Amazing none the less. You really are. Always so warm to your brother...under all your words. So soft." Alister grabbed Kaiba's shirt and pulled in closer to him. "You are so nice under it all. To Mokuba, to me."

Kaiba found himself speechless. There was nothing he could say, yet he couldn't ignore his words. He wanted him to shut up, to shake him til he was quiet again. Shake him until he was okay...

"All those days I stalked you. I followed you, or researched you at every waking moment. It was a mission at first, an annoyance. I hated you with all my heart. That is what it was at first right?"

He wanted him to stop talking. His words were madness, _he must__ be having a break down. _

"I don't remember when it became so much more. Familiar and comforting. After a while it wasn't just revenge."

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore. His mind was screaming at him to make him shut up. "Alister stop it. You're just embarrassing yourself with all this rambling."

The words never seemed to reach him. "I craved following you. It was the light in my life beneath all the darkness. I really didn't mean to start to love you."

Something in him clicked. He knew whatever was going on with Alister wasn't going to be solved by taking him home and waiting around for someone to come and fix things. No this was deeper. There was only one person he knew that could help him. He was just going to regret it until he died.

"Driver change of plans, " He let out an angry sigh. "Take us to that brat Yugi's house."

Alister started to shake and cry again, Kaiba pulled him close. _What are you doing to me Alister?_

"And step on it!"

* * *

Wow this really was short sorry =/ I'll be sure to write more soon. Review please and thank you! Can't wait to see what happens when he gets to Yugi's hah.


	3. Dying

I wouldn't have updated this so fast but the reviews I got totally gave me some major motive.

**I dedicate this chapter to the lovely Bue Eyes Arch Angel for her kind reviews Thanks!**

* * *

DYING

The night had come fast, and Yugi was just turning around the sign on the door to CLOSED when a car came screeching to a stop just out side the door. Yugi peered through the glass to the black limo.

"I wonder if everythings okay?"Yugi spoke out loud catching Joey and Tea's attention.

Tea began walking towards the door. "Is it Mokuba?"

_Yugi I sense something dark approaching. _Yami spoke urgently to Yugi.

Before any more was said Kaiba stepped out of the Limo with Alister in his arms. Yugi immediately opened the door for him. "Kaiba whats going on?"

Joey jumped off from his seat on the counter, "Eh isn't that guy one of Dartz's goons?"

Kaiba turned sharply to face Yugi after stepping inside. "Yugi listen. Theres something wrong with Alister. Something not normal."

Yami instantly took over, "Whats going on exactly? What can I do?" The older man looked to the floor in dismay, "You're suppose to know. This magic crap is your game not mine." The room went quiet. No one was use to hearing Kaiba talk like that.

"Kaiba I don't know. But I can try," Yami looked at him with determination. He gestered to the stair well and the group hurried upstairs. The room was small, if he wouldn't have been so worried Kaiba would have made a lovely comment. Instead he walked over and set Alister down on the couch. Long ago he had went silent, Kaiba was thankful at first, however now it just scared him and he didn't know why.

Something inside him was breaking. He wasn't use to caring like this for some one other than himself and his brother. There was no reason for him to care for Alister. A man who had only caused him and his brother pain. Yet something in him sympathized with Alister's actions. Kaiba knew deep in his heart that if he had gone through what Alister had, he wouldn't have been half as strong.

Weakness wasn't something he was use to. But Alister was exactly that. He had been ever since the plane crashed. Kaiba shouldn't have cared about him, should have left him in the plane to die. He couldn't abandon him then, and he wouldn't abandon him now.

"Yugi. Work your little magic. Do something." Kaiba barked commands at him.

Yami sighed. He was confused and clueless but he knew he had to try. He sat down next to Alister. Darkness was wrapped around him, it gave Yami chills. There was little he could think to do. At first he tried to touch the darkness, but it only caused him pain. Then he tried to use his mind to pull the darkness from him, nothing but failure.

He turned to face Kaiba. "I'm sorry but nothing I try is working." Kaiba struggled to keep calm. Failing miserably as he opened his mouth to yell.

"Let me try," A voice from the corner of the room spoke. Everyone turned and gasped. There before them stood The Dark Magician Girl.

"Dark Magician Girl what are you doing here?" Tea was the first to recover from the shock and speak. The Magician ignored her and hurried over to Alister, she placed a hand on his head.

"Darkness." Was her only word, her eyes went dim with sadness. Kaiba walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder. "What do you mean Darkness? Can't you do something?"

Yami jumped up, "Kaiba leave her alone shes doing the best she can." Kaiba didn't drop his hand from her shoulder, and she turned her eyes up to face him.

"Theres something in him. Darkness is killing him as we speak." The air in the room went cold. Kaiba couldn't think, his body went numb. Alister? Dying? No it couldn't be. He wouldn't let it happen!

"I can't do anything but there is someone who can."

Tension in the room broke. "Who? Where do I find them?" The Magician looked up at him with hopeful, calming eyes. Kaiba wanted to calm down but couldn't. Just the through of Alister dying made his blood run cold. He had lost too much in his life, for years he had denied caring for anyone other than his brother and his company. Something was different with Alister he couldn't stop himself from caring. And because of that he'd be damned if he let anything happen to him until he could explain why he cared so much.

"He'll be okay. Listen just take him home, he has plenty of time. I'll send the person there. She should be able to take care of this in a jif." Kaiba finally let go of her shoulder, her words did nothing to help him. He mumbled something of a thank you to her as she disappeared as fast as she'd come.

Kaiba didn't waste any time scooping Alister up into his arms again. Once down stairs it was only them and Yugi. Yugi stood holding the door open, confused as ever.

"I hope everything works out okay. Goodluck Kaiba." Despite the comments that Kaiba had been wanting to say in the end he nodded in thanks and slid back into the limo. He told the driver to head home and the car started up fast.

_Alister whats going on with you?_ Kaiba looked down at the man in his arms. "You'll be okay."  
Alister moved for the first time since the last ride in the limo. He mumbled something in coherent and curled into Kaiba.

He went still and blushed. _More importantly what are you doing to me?_

* * *

Kaiba is way out of character, but I mean it makes sense lol. Sorry this is still kind of a short chapter, better some then none though right? I would love some reviews to know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading either way!


	4. Update

Hello all my devoted readers and new ones. I really want to apologize for taking so long with this story. I semi abandoned it a while ago when my computer crashed. But I'm back with it and have decided to revise and add on to it. I will hopefully have this finished in the next few months which I think would be fabulous.

Thanks again for everyones support!


End file.
